


Miracles Do Happen

by Dep



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child, Death, F/M, Love, Loveless Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Secrets, Sex, Some Fluff, Sorrow, Unplanned Pregnancy, maybe a bit graphic..., there's also some VERY MILD violence, there's some sex but not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dep/pseuds/Dep
Summary: It was always at Christmas, when they found each other. It was always at Christmas, when miracles happened the most.
Relationships: Morgana/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	Miracles Do Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Christmas gift to all of you! I so wanted to write this and we should all thank Cassiusthecorrapterofsouls for being so supportive of me writing this! Jo, thank you, you're the best! <3
> 
> I won't tire you much, I'll leave it all of the end notes. Enjoy! <3

It was Christmas when they first met.

Arthur was about two years old, while she was still tucked in her crib, a baby of a couple of months. His blue eyes had fallen on her with curiosity, looking at the little pale baby with a tuff of black hair and green vibrant seas with wonder. She had whined when she sensed his unwillingness to get closer to her. He got stiff and did the only thing his instinct told him to: he held her pinky finger. And to everyone's surprise, she stopped.

Their mothers laughed at this adorable sight, while their fathers joked.

''My boy will be a knight.'', Uther said with pride, caressing the boy's hair.

''He'll be her knight.'', Vivienne corrected him and shared a loving look with her husband, Gorlois.

''May their hearts always be one.'', Igraine prayed, holding a sleeping five-year-old Morgause in her arms.

The stars were bright that night. It was only a matter of years to see if her pray would be answered.

* * *

* * *

Morgana was 17 years old when she had her first kiss. It was Gwaine who had kissed her, a friend of Arthur's. He was tall, dark and funny, a glint of dangerousness in his eyes that made her stomach mess in excitement.

''Arthur won't like this.'', Morgause had told her, making herself comfortable in Morgana's bed, a book already forgotten by her side.

''I don't see a reason for him not to. You're his sister anyway, it'd be way more justified for him to get pissed if Gwaine had kissed you.'', the young woman protested with the idea.

Morgause only smiled and picked up her book again. ''You're dumb, kid.''

She glared at her and picked up Morgause's jacket to put it over her shoulders for her date with Gwaine.

His sister was right, he didn't like it one bit when he got to know of their relationship.

He was the one who had broken his nose when he broke her heart.

And he was the one who had her in his arms, while she was crying and cursing for her naiveness, and soothed her hair and back.

Morgause was grinning with their mother behind a corner, watching them closely.

_They were both dumb_ , they agreed.

* * *

* * *

Arthur was 22 years old when he got cheated from Vivian, the love of his life, as he had claimed.

And while he should have been as loud with his anger as Morgana was, he was just sitting on his couch, nursing on the orange liquid in his glass and watching her as she was pacing up and down.

''Have you got nothing to say?'', she asked, a bit too harshly. He looked at her and it was at that moment she noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the tired look he so tried to hide from everyone.

He had plenty to say. He had just given up.

With soft eyes, she neared him and sat beside him. With gentle moves, she took the glass out of his hands and cupped it in her two warm palms. ''Arthur...'', she called and when their eyes met, she had to held her breath.

An almost non-visible fire was slowly burning in the depths of his blue lakes, calling to her, whispering sweet melodies, sad songs, forbidden thoughts.

She took in a sharp breath and let go of his hand in an instant, as if he was fire and she was caught up in his flames.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke at last. ''Some things are better left unsaid.''

She glared at him, clutching her fists. ''That's stupid.''

She didn't know what was stupid.

Was she referring to his line of thought? To the burning feeling of her palms? To his deep blue eyes that never let her out of his gaze? Or, to the crazy beat her heart was dancing on?

She didn't know.

_They were both stupid._

* * *

* * *

It was about a year later when Igraine died from cancer, after so many years of fighting against it. Uther was colder than ever, had thrown himself on his work. Morgause was out of the country, taking a reckless trip somewhere to clear her mind, her only way of coping with whatever was going on. And Arthur, he had tried to follow his father's example, yet had failed miserably. At least at nights, that was the hardest time of the day.

At nights, he slept with his mother's photo in hand.

At nights, Morgana would help him get back home safely, after picking him up from whatever bar he would find himself in.

At nights, he would cry and weep and mourn for a mother that was gone too soon.

At nights, he would crawl into her embrace, drunk and trembling, with tears running down his face, cursing the cruel life and what it always took from him.

At nights, he was vulnerable, a boy rather than a man of 23 years.

It was one of those nights, when he reached up and cupped her face, eyes blurry, breath smelly from whatever he had drink himself into the state he was in.

''Thank you.'', he had whispered against her lips, before he kissed her.

She had met him with equal softness, tasting his tears and licking on his wounded lips. Blood and tears and whiskey were filling her every sense, as his hands circled around her waist and brought her closer to his body.

It felt like a million years after, but it was only a breathless minute later when he drew back and looked at her with a coldness she had never seen in his eyes before.

''Leave.'', he had told her, before turning his back on her.

And she did, wiping off the tears before they could slide down her cheeks.

When later that night she had touched her swollen lips, she could remember how soft his were against her own.

She wondered, _how could something so soft and fragile break her heart faster than it made her lose her breath?_

She would never get her answer.

* * *

* * *

It was a week later, as their Christmas gathering, when she barged into his room and demanded answers. His cold eyes almost brought a coward out of her, made her blink and take a step back, but she quickly took two steps forward.

If there was a coward in that room, then it was not her.

''What do you want, Morgana?'', he didn't let his gaze on her long, too focused on whatever held his attention on his laptop screen.

She held her breath, taking in the sight before her. His room was a mess. Now, it was not unusual for him, but despite his mess, he was wearing his formal suit, a navy blue with a fitting tie. It blended perfectly with his dirty blond hair and tired eyes.

''It's Christmas.'', she whispered, as if that was enough of an explanation on why she had opened his door with such force, had let herself in his space and had demanded his attention.

It was Christmas. And the snow outside couldn't hold a cuddle to the cold he made her feel inside her chest.

He didn't even avert his eyes from the screen. ''So?''

With a swift move, she shut his laptop closed and wanked his chair towards her, stepping too closely to his personal space. Her body was right between his legs, one hand still on the closed laptop while the other a fist by her side. ''Look at me when I'm fucking talking to you!''

He looked at her through his eyelashes. ''What do you want, Morgana?'', again this question, yet his tone was a lot more warning than before. It almost caused her a shiver. _Almost_.

''It's Christmas.'', again this reply.

He cocked an eyebrow, leaning back, taking in her sight. She was _beautiful_. And he reeked of whiskey and all the bad late night thoughts he has been having these last weeks. ''I know that. But that's not the reason why you're here.'', he calmly said and the blush on her cheeks made itself known. He smirked and stood, looking down on her.

It was rare for her to look like a mouse, so innocent, so soft, so... devour-able. And he loved every second of it.

''Let me guess.'', he started, with every step towards her, causing her to take a step backwards. ''You want to know what that kiss meant. You were thinking that I might like you. That you at least must arouse a part of me. That, perhaps, I've been watching you since forever. Watching you grow into this woman, this feisty, uncontrollable, a head-ache of a woman. You were thinking that perhaps it was a thank you for taking care of my shit while I was busy drinking my mother's death away.'', he took a deep breath when he saw her swallow, mouth open and so, oh, so inviting. He closed his eyes and breathed. When he opened them again, he could sense the same hunger that ate at him slowly, dancing on her green pale eyes. ''You thought that that kiss could be a start, something I wanted to do since you looked after me when I broke Gwaine's nose for you.''

The air was thin, his breath was fanning her face and hers, his. The room seemed small and he fought with every fibber of his body to not just attack her.

''Tell me, Morgana, was that what you were thinking?''

Her eyes were enough to answer his question.

He exhaled, wetting his lips. ''Then, I fear that you're absolutely right.''

His lips were on hers again, with not a hint of their previous softness. He aimed to show her how much he had wanted her since that night, to feel her lips on him, her hands, her legs around his body. She moaned her approval when he pushed up her red dress and trapped her between the wall and him, rubbing his hardness over her soaked panties.

It was Christmas when he fucked her against the wall for the first time, all moaning and sucking and teeth and muffled words against sweating skin.

It was Christmas when he, later, placed her on his bed and kissed every bit of her body as she cried out his name.

* * *

* * *

It was a game they loved since they were children. Hide and seek. It was a game they played right.

At day, they were both busy with their separate worlds. She had studying to do, papers to prepare, a father to show her worth to, a business to take over in the near future. He, alike, had a business of his own, a crueler father to show his worth, to gain his trust, to take his place.

At nights, though, the hiding was up and they were both seeking each other. Against walls. On top of desks. Between sheets.

The dark of the sky was their friend, their protector. Unspoken words would never hurt them, the safety and warmth their bodies provided to one another was just enough.

Just _barely_ enough.

No plans. No promises. And Arthur knew that the end was just around the corner, when he held her in his arms and she cuddled against him for the first time, after six months into their game.

''What are your plans for... the future?'', she asked in a voice just above of a whisper.

A sigh. And then silence. ''Are you tired of this?''

Was she? She couldn't answer. Not when her mind forced her to walk away every night they found themselves wrapped around each other. Not when her body fought her with equal ferocity and made her kneel before him, bend over a cold surface, press against a hard wall. Not when his cum was still hot and trickling down her thighs, making her insides beg for more.

She chose to swim in safer waters. ''You just want me to beg you to fuck me one more time. I won't give you the satisfaction, arrogant pig.''

He chuckled, the laugh didn't reach his eyes. His beating heart against her ear was telling her just enough of what his plans were for the future.

''I won't force you to stay if you ever get tired of this, Morgana.'', his voice was softer when he spoke a few minutes later. ''We owe nothing to each other.''

His fingers pressed against the skin of her arm, just for a second. And then, he pushed her away to get up, their time was up for the night.

The sky was starless as she was driving back to her place, except for one bright one that seemed to guide her safely at home.

And Morgana knew to her heart, Igraine was crying as hard as she was, for the shell of his past self that Arthur was slowly turning into.

* * *

* * *

She was used to his roughness in bed. She found herself enjoying the way his hands bend her over surfaces and had his way with her. She enjoyed when she was on her knees, on all fours, with him pounding in and out of her, his hands stones holding her in place, as they both moaned their pleasure and screamed their orgasms in grunts and whimpers.

What she wasn't used to, was him gently moving in and out of her, holding her in his hands, eyes facing hers, mouth reaching for hers as her walls were contracting harder and harder around him.

When he came inside of her, moaning her name beside her ear, for only her to hear, she knew that her gut feeling was telling her the truth all along, from the moment she laid eyes on him for the first time that night.

Something had changed.

''This is the last time.'', his voice was steady as his eyes looked into the distance of the wall behind her.

He didn't hear the way her heart lost its beating rhythm. Or at least, he pretended he didn't.

She didn't dare to ask him why, but as he watched her get dressed for the last time, he answered just so he could get rid of the burning feeling in his throat. ''I'm getting married.''

She froze, just for a moment. ''Congratulations.'', she voiced above her shoulder as she closed the door of his room behind her.

Silence. Deafening silence. The wall in front of him and the closed door were mocking him loudly. Every corner in his room was mocking him loudly.

It was Christmas when he had first fucked her against that wall.

And, it was Christmas when he had punched a hole into that very wall, a year later, as the sound of her car wheels were slowly fading away.

* * *

* * *

The sun was bright the day he married. His father was standing beside him, a cold look with a half-smile on his face. His sister was indifferent, at best, congratulating him behind half-closed mouths and a knowing look.

He knew that look. He would not give her the pleasure of playing with his feelings at a day like this.

The day he married, he was strong. He smiled at his beautiful wife and said his vows with admirable easy. He returned each of the smiles she gave him, kissed her softly on her lips and walked out of the church with her by his side.

Yet, for a few seconds, he was the weakest he's been since Igraine's death. The empty seat beside Morgause was mocking him and he had silently cursed under his breath for his inability to control his urge to look.

She was nowhere to be found.

She hadn't contacted him since the week after that night.

She had left without a word, as if they were nothing.

_They were nothing. Had been all along._

When Morgause later told him that she had left the country, he had kept a stoned face, drinking silently from his glass and watching his wife laughing with her girlfriends.

She was a beautiful woman, he would be blind to not see that. Yet, her hair were not raven black and her eyes were not green lakes that he found himself wishing to swim in, time and time again.

As the world fell into a void that he found only his sister standing beside him, he smiled. ''I hope she's happy.''

_He would be not._

* * *

* * *

Fiver years later, his thoughts hadn't changed. He was becoming sadder by the day, more indifferent and unapproachable. He couldn't play the loving husband, not when Mithian demanded a place in his heart.

_I can't give something that's already taken_ , he wanted to say each time her sad eyes landed on him, each time he entered a house too cold and lifeless and faceless.

He never did.

Her hands used to be warm every night around him, but his were cold as ice when he would push her away. He never touched her, could never bring himself to, and after five years, they slept in separate bedrooms just like strangers.

They led a life like they were strangers sharing a roof.

Only _one_ time. He was weak _one_ damn night in all those years. It was sometime after their wedding. Her warm hands felt like _hers_ , hers lips almost tasted like _hers_ and his drunk mind was too lost in his memories to notice the difference of her eyes.

He had cum while moaning _her_ name against his _wife's_ ear.

Her teary brown eyes had sobered him up in an instant.

No amount of apologies could fix her wounded heart and he knew it.

''Is it her? Morgana?'', she had asked him the next day over breakfast. ''The woman your sister speaks so fondly about?''

He hadn't answered, not then. His coffee was suddenly sour on his tongue, his thoughts a roaring mess. And the sound of her name, ringing on his ears again and again, only made it worse.

She hadn't pressured to know. His silence and his cry the previous night were enough for her to understand.

As he moved to leave, he stopped by the doorframe, taking in the sight of the woman before him. Her eyes were red, he knew she had cried herself to sleep. Her delicate fingers were holding her cup of tea for dear life, as if she was trying to get courage from somewhere, anywhere. He had humiliated her and he would never forgive himself for this.

''I'm sorry, Mithian.'', he said at last and he felt even worse when she gave him a small smile in return. ''I want you to be happy.'', and he meant it.

He promised to let her go, for her own good. The only problem was the man he used to look up to: his father. He needed this alliance between their companies and he wouldn't allow this to happen. He would rather have him destroy her, slowly, day by day, as he had done to his mother, rather than set her free.

He would not be his father. He just needed time.

He was thankful for Mithian stop trying to make him love her, that she had accepted that he would never share that part of his heart with her. Yet, he could still see the same shine in her eyes when they would share a laugh or have dinner. _Hope_. It was ugly, it was wrong, and it had cost him so, _so_ much.

He couldn't take this away from her, though, not when she was still his wife, by all but soul.

To all his personal problems, he also had his sister's growing anger towards him. The family gatherings were full of spiteful hints he couldn't get. He could only get tired of them and that one time he had acted on his anger and he had cornered her in the kitchen, asking questions, she had gone silent, just for a moment.

Her amber eyes had turned dark, as she was visible trying to hold her tongue from saying something. He wanted her to say it, wanted to hear it. He couldn't ask for _her_ , he would rather die a thousand deaths than ask his sister the one burning question that had made home into his chest since she left.

She had shoved him away, as if they were once again children and he had tried to act like a big brother, while in reality, he was the younger one. A scold was slowly forming on her face than soon turned into a pitiful look full of sadness.

''You're just like him.'', _their father_.

And Arthur had lost his breaths, as she walked out, leaving him behind.

Merlin, his best friend since childhood, had found him in a worrying state, as if he had taken a hundred cold showers.

''You okay, Arthur?''

He had barely looked his way, instead grabbing a bottle of whiskey and fleeing towards his old bedroom. The place that always mocked him had suddenly turned into the happiest place, his safe space.

''Fine.'', he had mumbled.

He was _far_ from that.

* * *

* * *

Five long years. Five years of not knowing what the hell she was doing. If she was eating right, if she was dressing warm enough. If the place she was in demanded a warmer dressing code or not, his sister hadn't let slip not even that much of information.

It was at times like these when he found himself hating that woman. She was thriving from his pain, as if getting revenge for something he wasn't even aware of doing.

And then, he would chuckle at his misery and drink another shot of whatever liquid he had in hand. _No one could hate him better than himself_.

It was their annual Christmas gathering and even though he hated doing the smallest of talk with Morgause, since all she could do was being bitter for things he didn't know or just didn't remember of doing, he knew he still had to do it in order to prepare for it.

Especially since _her_ parents would be spending the time with them after so long.

It would feel like old times. _Almost_.

''I still don't get why you brought me along.'', Merlin basically whined beside him, taking his gloves off and pushing the bell of her house.

He sighed. ''Because, I haven't the right peace of mind to put up with her bullshit right now.''

His friend frowned, shoving his gloves down his pockets. ''But... you say that I'm full of shit...''

''Listen, if you don't shut-''

The opening of the door abruptly cut him off. He didn't get to look at the door first, too busy glaring at Merlin and moving his phone over his pocket, but at the way the young man stilled and froze, like he had seen a ghost, curiosity got the best of him and made him look.

A familiar voice reached his ears before he could.

''Merry Christmas.''

His blood stopped flowing, he was sure of it. He was dreaming, he had to. He was hallucinating.

''Merry Christmas, Morgana.'', Merlin greeted her, giving her a warm smile. He was still standing silent between them. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her, taking in the slightest of change.

Her round characteristics had matured into soft edges. Her body had gained a few pounds, but just at the right places, just perfect for him to... Her eyes were still that perfect pale green and her lips-

''Merry Christmas, Arthur.'', she spoke again, a small smile dancing on her lips.

She looked as if she had matured _too_ soon.

He found his mouth dry. ''Merry Chr-''

''Mommy!'', a high pinched voice came from the inside and then a girl with dark hair rushed to her side.

Morgana moved aside and took the little girl in her arms. ''What is it, monkey?''

The girl's eyes roamed over both of them, taking in every detail she could get. When they stood on him, Arthur stopped breathing. _They were blue_. As if a thousand oceans had poured their waves into them.

''Who are these men?'', she asked, curiosity clearly painting her tone.

Morgana stopped breathing for a second, but then offered her a small smile. ''They-''

''How old are you?'', he voiced the words that were burning his throat since he laid eyes on her, cutting Morgana off.

Before her mother could step in, the little girl raised her chin and shined a bright smile. ''Five! I'll be turning six on 15 of August!'', she exclaimed, happily clapping her hands and then rubbing her nose against her mother's cheek.

But Arthur was too shocked to congratulate her or say whatever he was supposed to. His eyes caught a figure behind the girl's shoulders and he was Morgause, hands over her chest and a neutral look on her face.

He hated her with every fibber of his being that very moment.

He left before either of them could say a word, basically running down the stairs.

When Merlin asked him for the car keys, he had handed them over without even a second thought, too lost on his thoughts.

_The girl had his eyes._

* * *

* * *

His office was a mess and it had barely been a day after the incident. He was ignoring Mithian's every call, his father's questions and Merlin's mumbling and pacing in front of him. In his hands, there was a picture of Morgana and him, one that he kept in his drawer by his side.

He was eagerly searching for anything, anything that would give the tiniest of things away. Her daughter... She was five years old...

''If...'', Merlin spoke louder this time, rather than mumbling under his breath. ''If that kid is yours-''

''Don't say it.'', he growled, cutting him off. Could she be? Could that little angel be... his...

''But if she is-''

''I said don't fucking say it!'', Arthur shouted this time, almost crushing the most precious thing in his hands. ''If-''

The door cut him off, a dark look already formed on his sister's face. ''If the girl is yours, what, Arthur? What will you do?'', she demanded, eyeing him for the first time with pure calmness in a long time, despite her words.

He gulped and his eyes fell on their picture once again. Seconds passed, feeling like centuries. If she was his... he would be the happiest man alive. If she was his... he would regret that night tenfold for the rest of his days...

''Why?'', he choked, the tears finally coming. As each little drop fell on the frame in his hands, his shoulders shook all the more violently. ''Why... why didn't she...''

He never finished the sentence, the words too hard to voice. His head fell on his hands and he cried harder than he ever did, harder than he did when their mother died.

Their mother would be so disappointed. Morgause was right. He was just like _him_. He destroyed the people he loved the most.

When a warm hand touched his shoulder and his sister's perfume got stronger, as she stood by his side, he found his head pressed against her stomach. And she offered him the same comfort their mother did each time they would cry in her arms, as she caressed his tear-stained cheeks and soothed his hair.

''She wanted you to be happy with the life you chose.'', she answered at last, when his shoulders stopped shaking and the tears stopped falling.

''I would chose her a thousand times over, if I knew that she...'', his blue eyes found his sister's amber eyes, as he desperately searched for answers. ''Did she ever love me? Will she forgive me?''

His sister smiled and caressed his face again, before taking a step back. ''Dumb, Arti, you never learn. Always asking the right questions to the wrong people.''

She took Merlin by the hand and they left him to collect himself.

When the door closed, his eyes fell on the frame once more.

_He was dumb indeed._

* * *

* * *

When he sat with Mithian that night, he told her everything. He didn't know if he should have done that that early, but she was still his wife and she deserved to know.

When he came to the end of it all, his smile was as big and shiny as it used to. ''I intend to give her my name and offer her whatever I couldn't to all these years.''

''What about her mother?'', she had asked and he had froze.

He... he didn't know. He didn't know if she would want him back. Not after all this. He had hoped that she would even let him be a part of their daughter's life. He deserved as much, despite all that he had done.

In his silence, she had stepped in. ''You should win her back.'', when her hand touched his, it was bare of their ring. His mouth gaped and his eyes searched for answers. She handed him the divorce papers with a smile that matched his when he was the happiest.

''Everyone deserves to be happy, Arthur.''

_Even him?_ , he had thought, getting them in his hands and studying them, as if he couldn't believe it.

Even him.

* * *

* * *

It wasn't until days later when he saw them again. He knew he had to be ready. Clean of alcohol, bad thoughts and an emotionless marriage. Getting a divorce wasn't a fast progress, yet the fact that both Mithian and him had signed made the whole thing so much easier.

His father was quick to judge him, fire insults and threats, but he was put in his place by his daughter before Arthur could utter a single word.

''Let him be happy for once, Father.'', she had said. ''Let us all be happy.''

When he saw pictures of his granddaughter, his first grandchild, he cried and if anyone had asked Arthur, he would say that it was magic. A miracle.

When he asked for her name, he had held his breathe and cursed himself.

He hadn't even known her name, hadn't thought of asking for even that.

But Morgause had refused to answer the simplest of questions, stating that it was Morgana's job of doing so and it was time for her to pay her mistakes of hiding such a thing from them for so long.

Arthur had chuckled and shook his head. He just knew that she had given her as much hell as she had given him these past years, and the only thing that had softened her heart was his daughter's laughter.

_His daughter's_... The word tasted so good on his tongue, he would never grew tired of saying it.

So now he was in his father's house, waiting for them all to gather. He was anxiously looking towards the door and asking when they would get there, driving Morgause crazy.

''Just shut up and wait, like all of us! It's not easy getting a five-year-old to dress!'', she had growled while placing sweets on every corner of the house for her niece.

Arthur chuckled and sipped on his juice. He would help her Morgana get her dressed, prepare her food, bathe her, play with her. He would do everything he should have been doing all those years ago.

He wasn't too far into his thoughts when his father placed his hand on his shoulder. ''I know I've made many mistakes,'', he started, looking at his mother's portrait that hung over the wall above the fireplace. ''But I know you won't. Love her, my boy, like I loved your mother. But, never make her doubt it, like I did.''

It was quiet after that, Uther left his side with a smile on his lips before he could give him an answer. He just smiled, at last, and gazed over his shoulder, focusing on the spot where his father had placed his hand on.

Miracles could happen, after all. He was sure someone was behind all this love that surrounded him at last.

When the doorbell rang, he was quick to stand on his feet and move towards it, but Morgause was the first to reach it, already too excited to greet their guests. When she opened it, happy voices and greets and laughters were heard. But what warmed his heart the most was a little girl's laughter and a woman's smile.

The girl was the first to spot him and greet him, waving her hand excitedly and wishing him Merry Christmas. He was unsure if he could hug her and kiss her like he longed to, but she was quick to do it herself, to her mother's surprise.

The rest of them followed and while Morgana's parents and Merlin were cheered, she was the only one who had wished him and then had occupied herself with Morgause, leaving him alone with the rest.

The two women of his life were together, in the kitchen, helping his sister while he had to sit with the rest and make small talk. It was already harder than he anticipated.

Merlin, though, was quick to take pity of him and shoo him towards them. ''Go, or else I'll claim the girl as my own. That child is too clever to be your daughter anyway.''

His glare quickly turned into a big smile and when his friend patted his back, he knew it was time.

When he entered the space, Morgause knew that it was time to leave. She cast a knowing look between the two adults and then took her niece's hand and moved to leave the kitchen. When, though, they walked past him, the girl stopped.

''I'm Artana.'', she said and his heart stopped for the hundredth time since he first saw her. ''Are you my daddy?'', she asked, catching both her parents off guard.

Tears quickly found their way in his eyes, but he managed to keep them at bay. Or, at least he wished he did. ''Yes, dear, I am.''

She gave him a calculating look, looking back and forth between her mother and him. She was just too adorable for words and he couldn't be more blessed than he already was.

When she settled for what she was looking for, she gave him a smile. ''Don't make my mommy cry. If you do, I'll bite you and you'll be crying then.''

All of them laughed as she blew him a kiss and left with her aunt, leaving both of them to talk.

As he turned towards the woman he has been longing to hold since the night she left him five years ago, he found her with her hands around her torso and a neutral look on her face. ''She's feisty.'', he noted and laughed.

She couldn't help but agree. ''Like her aunt.''

''Like her mother too.'', he added softly, giving her a warm smile.

She almost returned it. _Almost_. And in her silence, he decided to step in.

''Morgana, I'm sorry-''

''It's alright, Arthur.'', she cut him off, offering him another small smile. ''I just... Just know that I didn't tell you earlier because I couldn't ruin your chance at love and happiness. I knew you would want to be a father for her and that it would be bad for your marriage, to have a child with another woman.''

''I wasn't happy.'', he just said, hating the way his voice cracked at the end. She sighed and looked down.

''Morgause told me so, but still, I refused to believe that.'', she mumbled under her breath, yet he still heard her. When she faced him again, a raw determination was set on her face. ''I want you to understand that we're fine. This... I came back because she deserved to know her father. She was begging to meet you and I couldn't keep you from her any longer, not when I found her sleeping with a photo of you, one Morgause had given her.''

The reality of their situation, how his daughter was sleeping with a photo of him rather than cuddling against him, was too hurtful to not bring him tears. He lowered his head and tried to hold back his emotions, his fear, his anger, his disappointment. He had failed...

It was her voice but especially her next words that made him gasp. ''It's alright if you don't want to be a father for her, it's a huge thing anyway and I can't ask that of you. I'll... I'll think of something to tell her. I don't want to ruin your marriage, not because of a mistake-''

''She is not a mistake!'', he almost screamed, yet reminded himself to keep calm at the last minute. She flinched anyway.

''She isn't, of course, but we-'', she began to explain, but he was before her in an instant, cornering her, trapping her between him and the table.

''We weren't either.'', he breathed against her lips and looked her straight in the eyes. She moved to protest, to get away, but his hands snaked around her waist and pressed her against his board chest. She gasped, eyes widened, hands clutching his shirt-collar. ''I was a fool, I know, and it cost me you. I was too blind to see, to feel, I thought that I could only harm you, like my father hurt my mother. That if I dared to love you, you would die too, like she did, because my father couldn't express his feelings and love her like she deserved. I didn't want to kill you, for you to slowly die from the inside out as that damned disease would slowly be killing you. And I... I would know that it would be too late to change a thing...''

Her pale eyes softened and her lips began to tremble. ''Arthur-''

''I wasn't happy with Mithian, nor was she with me.'', he cut her off, wishing to give her the whole picture, to share his pain. ''I couldn't when the only woman I wanted was nowhere to be found, somewhere far away, out of my reach, and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't love another woman when I loved you.'', he took her hands and placed them over his heart, his face an inch from her. ''I'm yours, Morgana. Always have been.''

When the first tear landed on her pale cheeks, he crushed his lips on hers.

He moaned in love when she opened her mouth and accepted his tongue, danced with him, let him taste her once more. Her hands fisted his shirt and he pressed her closer to him, if this was even possible.

''Daddy is kissing mommy!'', a voice shouted from behind them and they both broke apart, laughing.

As he smiled once more down to the love of his life and kissed her again, his eyes caught a glimpse of the time sky. A big bright star was just outside the kitchen window, shining down on them. His smile got bigger, as he took both of his girls in his arms and gave them sloppy kisses, their laughters music to his ears.

He believed his mother in that moment, for the thing she always told him.

Miracles do happen.

**Author's Note:**

> See what I did there?? Artana= ARThur + morgANA. I thought It was cute, don't come at me! 
> 
> Once again, Merry Christmas and because I won't probably post another one shot, I'll also wish you all a Happy New Year! I wish you all the best, health, happiness, love and success! I understand that this is an extremely hard time for all of us, so please stay safe and SANE. We need it now more than ever. It's a dark time, it'll pass, it always does. 
> 
> I'm so looking forward to your comments! Once again, much love and stay safe! <3


End file.
